Star shaped cookies
by Jacksinabox
Summary: Summary: To by pass boredom Steven and Connie decide baking is the best way to kill time.


**Star shaped cookies**

 **Summary: To by pass boredom Steven and Connie decide baking is the best way to kill time.**

 **(Steven's pov)**

 **I grabbed sugar, flour, vanilla, eggs, and the rest of ingredients as Connie pulled down a mixing bowl , measuring spoons, measuring cups, and a mixer. I smiled over my shoulder at her. "Got everything Steven?" I grabbed the phone that had the recipe on it. "Yup! You ready?" "I believe so." I rush over to her side. "Great now starts the Connie and Steven cooking show!"**

 **Connie laughed. "Okay first things first. Preheat the oven to 375 degrees." She read off. I rushed over to the stove and set it. "Done."**

 **I walked back over to her, taking the phone from her hand. "Now we mix the flour and baking soda together." I watched as Connie measured the baking sofa out and put it in a bowl then add flour. She stirred it together though some of the mixture got on the counter top and floor. "Sorry Steven." She grimaced looking up from the bowl. I notices that flour had gotten of her shirt and her cheek. "Not a probably Connie we'll clean it later." She smiled sheepishly.**

 **She moved the mixture away and grabbed the phone. "In a large bowl, cream sugar and soften butter, add in eggs and vanilla extract." I read grabbing the mixing bowl and mixer. "How do I cream?" Connie giggled. "Cream means to form a smooth soft paste." She answered. I put the butter in the mixing bowl and turned it on. "Connie your so smart." Her cheeks turned pink and she looked down. "I-I just read a lot Steven, understanding vocabulary doesn't make me smart." I added in the sugar. "Sure it does and your smart at tons of other stuff too." Although Connie's cheeks were still pink she looked back up at me. "Thank you Steven, it's really sweet of you to say that." I grinned at her and rubbed my arm. "Your welcome."**

 **Connie walked over to where I was standing and lean over my shoulder. My breathing slowed down as I smelled her hair. Jasmines. "Steven you can go ahead and add the eggs and vanilla." I felt my face heat up and moved to grab the ingredients adding them to the bowl.**

" **Perfect okay so we just add in the dry ingredients and then mix it until it looks like dough." She was reading the recipe from the phone again. I nodded and grabbed the bowl with the flour and baking soda, turning the mixing bowl off I dumped the powder in.**

 **Some of the powder though decide to become airborne which covered me, Connie, and some of the floor. "Huh maybe I was suppose to do that slower?" Connie nodded her head. I lowered the mixer back down and turned it on slow.**

 **Connie's hair was pulled back into a pony tail though that didn't stop the powder from getting on the top of her head and her face. I grabbed a towel and started wiping it off her face. "Sorry Connie." Her face broke into a large grin and she started giggling. "Your hair Steven!" "What about it?" "It's covered in it!" I stepped away from her and shook my head and saw the powder fly off in every direction. Connie started laughing harder. "It looks like a snow storm hit in here." She said in between laughs. I looked around to see she was right. Almost every thing was covered in a flour. "I guess you could say we don't snow what we're doing." I joked. She giggled again.**

" **Come on let's finish our cookies before Pearl sees what we did." Connie turned off the mixer and removed the dough. She took the rolling pin and began rolling out the dough. She handed me a cookie cutter. "Okay ready?" "Ready." We both started cutting out star shaped cookies and moving them on the baking sheet.**

 **Once we used up all the dough, well minus the dough balls me and Connie ate. We put them in the now heated oven. "So how long until there ready?" Connie finished setting the timer. "10 minutes and then we have to let them cool for 2." "Let them cool!?" I groaned "Yes, other wise they'll fall apart when we try to get them off the pan."**

 **I nodded. "Well that's if Amethyst doesn't smell them and try's to eat them first." Connie was gathering up the supplies we used and putting them up, then grabbing the dishes we used and putting them in the sink and running a sink full of soapy water.**

" **What are you doing?" "Cleaning up?" I groaned. "Connnnie your my guest your not suppose to have to clean." "Steeevveen." She mimicked. "Of course I'm going to help clean up. I helped make the mess it's only fair." I grabbed the extra rag and started wiping down the counters. "Yeah but I don't mind cleaning up for you." I blushed hearing how that sounded. "Well, even so. I wouldn't want to leave you or you and Pearl to clean up my messes." Her back was toward me but she seemed flustered.**

 **Once the dish, counters, and floor was clean. The alarm went off for the cookies. I grabbed an oven mitt and pulled them out. A few were larger than they were supposed to be but most turned out to be normal star shaped.**

" **They look good." I stated. I sat the pan on the counter. After a few minutes, Connie scraped them off the pan with a spatula. "How many do you want right now?" She had a napkin in her hand. "Two for now." I went over and fixed us both a glass of milk.**

 **I warped us to the hand where we washed clothes and where me and Connie had our jam sessions. There we ate and joked. Once we finished, I warped us back down to get more food.**

" **Hey Steven! Great cookies bud!" Amethyst was sitting on the counter top next to the empty pan. "Amethyst we were going to eat those." I groaned. "Sorry dude. Shouldn't have left them where anyone could get to them." I felt Connie put a hand on my shoulder. "It's fine Steven. I had more fun making them with you." I blushed. "I had fun too. I always have fun with you." Connie smiled at me. "Ay love birds! Not that this isn't cute and all but Pearl gonna flip if she sees all the crumbs, want to help me out." I laughed and grabbed Connie's hand and lead her to the kitchen.**

 **Authors note**

 **Is it just me or is baking just super cute when couples do it? Well thanks for reading. Hoped you liked it. Until next time. Love you.**

 **(All credit goes to Rebecca Sugar)**


End file.
